Calamity
Calamity is the current apex predator on Charybdis, meaning she has the highest arcane level of all living beings on the planet. Calamity is a beautiful canid scylla, having the ears and tail of a canidae animal. Her feet and hands, although in human shape, have razor sharp claws and are covered in fur. She has ash grey flame resistant skin and black hair. Her eyes have black scleras and fire-like pupils that often vent heat in the shape of fire due to the incredible amount of energy that her body requires. She has patches of black fur that turns dark red at the tips, she protects her private parts with a naturally created jet black armor. Calamity lived her early life as a scavenger with her mother like most weak scylla, her mother was a remarkably intelligent scylla, she mostly evolved into an intelligent creature rather than a fighter.which had kept both her and Calamity alive for a long time. Calamity never met her father, who most likely mated with her mother and then left. Calamity was born quite strong and with above average intelligence, indicating that her father was remarkably strong at the time he bred with Calamity's mother. Calamity's mother did not have the means of ever killing anything even slightly stronger than herself without the help of a highly evolved estrogen, which also helped her and Calamity stay alive through pacification. Calamity killed her first magical predator when she was but a child after she found it preying on her dead mother. Calamity was smart, not smart enough for speech, but she was very smart for a scylla animal, just like her mother. After getting a first taste of an arcane being, her hunger for them grew. She mastered the ways her mother hunted first and fed more and more to eventually become strong enough to fight predators head on and without her mother to control her, she went on a rampage. No matter how much she would consume, she would still never feel pleased with herself, she always wanted more arcana. It did not take many years before Calamity had evolved to a point where she could communicate with others high arcane level scylla with words, when she had reached this point, she heard of "The Hunger", the apex predator of Charybdis. The being on top of the food chain, the one predator with a level of arcana so high it can be felt by all scylla. Calamity, like all other scylla, of course dreamed of killing this beast herself, and after another year, she did. She rose up as the new apex predator of Charybdis and ended up going on a rampage, killing all high arcane level scylla she could find, however tracking them ended up being harder now that her own arcane power surpassed that of any prey. This dreadful apex beast was referred to as "The Calamity" by scylla who spoke the common language and that name stuck, she embraced it and now uses it as her own name. Calamity is classed as an arcane level 8 entity, yet she still does not rely on magic. This is due to the fact that she may have an insane amount of power, but she cannot even cast the simplest spell, due to the fact that she does not even understand the concept of a spell, let alone reading. Calamity can conjure elemental powers like beams of super hot fire or earthquakes and that's about the extent of her arcane power, her power comes from using her bodily pools of arcane power and scylla evolutionary power to increase her physical capabilities and evolution options, Calamity can even evolve an entirely new body part in a few seconds if she would like. The energy that Calamity's body produces makes it take incredibly high temperatures in its core when put under stress. In some instances when in a tense fight, Calamity's heart might even reach temperatures of 1000 degrees Celsius. However, her body temperature is way lower on the outside, were one to touch her grey near impenetrable skin, they would find out it has a surface temperature of only 43 degrees Celsius, same goes for her mouth and breath, if not intentionally augmented not to, her mouth stays at around the same temperature. Any parts of her body that come from under the skin or parts on the outside of the skin however, like her claws, armor and tongue for example, have a dim orange glow to them. They glow very brightly when her temperature goes up however.